Breakable
by tvdklaroline1357
Summary: Set after 4x16. From the spoilers about Klaus having hot hybrid sex, only, it wasn't with Caroline but with Hayley. How will Caroline react? Rated T for some language. Please Review and Thank you for reading! (one-shot)


**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! I decided to write this following the spoilers of Klaus finally getting some action! I was reading an article on the spoiler and it said that it could be Hayley who is going to be his bed partner so it gave me the idea for this! Thank you for reading! Please review! I love hearing your opinions! xx**

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion stood before her as she stepped out the car. It was just as grand as she had previously remembered it from the night of the Mikaelson Ball. Honestly, she had no idea what she was doing here but she felt like the needed to speak to a certain Original Hybrid. She made her way down the long drive. Her mind was desperately trying to persuade her to turn back and go home but somehow she couldn't bring her legs to stop.

Before she could even think over what she was doing, she was already at a door of the mansion. Her hand abruptly went to the door and knocked but in doing so, she realised the door had not been properly shut and had been left open. She suddenly felt worry fill her heart for the one man she really should not feel anything for, but she just couldn't help it. As she stepped into the house, she realised that she had, in fact, not gone to the front door, but had gone through one of the many doors of the mansion. As she walked further into the building, she realised that she was in the ballroom of the mansion which triggered many memories of dancing, champagne and _him_.

She walked through the ballroom silently looking up at the chandelier and reached a hallway that had paintings hung along it. She admired the intricacy of the strokes and thought to herself, how one man's hand could be so delicate with a paintbrush but be so deadly with a sword. She kept on walking until she reached a room filled with more paintings and was further intrigued by them. It was only until she reached a painting of a certain blonde vampire that she stopped. He had painted her with such splendour and there certainly were no words to describe it but _beautiful_.

She realised that the painting wasn't actually finished yet and there was a part of her that wondered whether it would ever be finished. She thought about her harsh words to him from the previous night and realised how hurtful she really had been.

_"You're the one who made him leave! You're the one who has caused me the most pain! I wish you could trade places with him. I wish for you to leave and never come back." She spat at him with rage._

_ The words burned him like fire to his skin. Each word burned his heart and soul with more power than she could ever have imagined. _

_"You want me to leave? Fine. I will do as you wish. But not before I do this." His words were soft and quiet._

_That was when he crashed his lips into hers. She was utterly stunned but the warmth of his lips melted her anger and suddenly, she became aware of her hands snaking their way around his neck and into his wispy hair. The kiss was fiery and passionate. If this was truly their goodbye, he would make it the most unforgettable moment of her life. The way he kissed her made her forget everything. She forgot about Tyler. She forgot about Jeremy's death. She forgot about Silas. She forgot about everything. The only thing she could comprehend was his lips and his hands wrapped around her but she could also feel _his tears.

_All of a sudden, his lips were gone. She opened her eyes to see him gone and it was only then that she realised what a huge mistake she had made._

And that's how she found herself here, in his art studio, gazing at the unfinished painting of herself. Her flashback to last night was suddenly interrupted when she heard footsteps. She quickly whipped round to expect Klaus and yet, her eyes stumbled upon a near-naked Hayley. She heard herself gasp at the sight of the wolf, in only a shirt. _His shirt._

"What are _you_ doing here?" The wolf-slut asked with a smirk on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing but I suppose I already know." Upon hearing the sadness in Caroline's voice, Hayley's smirk grew even wider.

"I guess you're here to see Klaus?" Caroline's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"He's still asleep. Probably worn out from last night." The smirk was back on her face and Caroline was more than happy to wipe it off. _Preferably by ripping her lips off._

As much as rage flared through her at the comment, she remained composed. She would not allow Hayley the satisfaction of getting to her.

"Well I suppose I'll go then." She coldly walked out of the room bashing shoulders with the wolf trying to find the nearest exit. She needed to get out of there and _fast. _She could stand the thought of the two of them together kissing and having _hot hybrid sex. _Her body trembled with anger through every step that she took. All the fury and rage seethed through her body to the point where her fangs had elongated out of her gums. All she wanted to do was rip that wolf-slut's head clean from her shoulders and then, in turn, rip his head clean from his shoulders.

_How. Dare. He._

How dare he kiss her _like that_ and then have sex with that dirty little animal. She now wished that she had a blood bag before she came out, because with all the rage flowing in her blood and the hunger for blood she was feeling, she felt like she could drain someone dry and not feel a drop of remorse.

With all her anger, she hadn't even realised that she was being followed. It was only until she heard her name being called that she realised she was not alone anymore.

"Caroline." Her name sounded like an angel's song coming from his mouth but at this point, she was far beyond the point of melting her anger away. Her body whipped around at vampire speed and, before he even realised, she had him pinned on the floor with her hand around his neck. Her face was vamped-out in a cold snarl and a hiss came out of her lips. He had never seen her like this and, come to think of it, he had never actually seen her with her vampire face out and yet, he somehow thought she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

"Love, I'm a thousand years old. You can't keep me pinned down." With ease, he flipped them so that they were now switched places. An amused smile swept over his face which only fuelled her anger even further.

Her words were dripped in rage. "But I'm angrier."

Out of nowhere, her fangs latched onto his neck and violently penetrated his skin. He groaned in pain which put a small smile on her face as she drank his sweet blood. A euphoric moan came from her throat as his blood flowed into her mouth. His groans of pain then transformed into groans of pleasure. He rolled over so she was on top of him once again. His arms wrapped around her like a vice pulling her closer to his body feeling her mouth drinking his blood.

Although many would think it shocking but Klaus had never actually bloodshared with anyone. Not in a way that meant feelings were involved. He knew that bloodsharing was meant to be the most intimate way vampires could interact; he never thought it could be like this. His whole body was filled with lust but also, dare he say it, _love_. His breath quickened and he became dizzy from the lack of blood in his body but yet he wanted her to drink even more. As long as he got to hold her in his arms and hear her sweet moans of euphoria, he was willing to let her drink from him for as long as she wanted.

Many minutes had passed before she allowed her fangs to disappear back into her gums. She gently took her lips away from his neck and watched as the skin around the wound knit itself back together. Just as they both caught their breath back; she abruptly stood up and began her exit once again. At vampire speed, he got up and flitted his way in front of her which caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" His face was still a little pale from the blood loss but the colour was returning to his cheeks.

"Home." was all she said. Although her voice was cold, her eyes were still heated with fiery rage but there was also a glint of sadness there too.

"Stay. Please…" His voice sounded desperate and as much as she wanted to speak to him, she did not want that little bitch, Hayley, to listen in, so she took his arm and vampire speeded out of the mansion far into the woods that surrounded the Mikaelson estate.

"What are you doing, love?" he said as they finally stopped in the woods. Before he could say anything more, he felt a seering pain against his cheek as her small hand slapped him _hard_.

"You little son-of-a-bitch! Don't you dare call me 'love'!" She spat the words out with as much hatred as possible.

"And what exactly have I done wrong then_, love?_" Although his cheek still stung from the slap, seeing her like this only ignited something more inside him which caused his signature smirk arise upon his face. Her lip curled into a snarl seeing his smug face. Although she knew she was incapable of doing it, she wanted nothing more than to drive a white oak stake into his chest at this point in time.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. I saw your little bitch earlier. You might want to keep her on a tighter leash or I might need to give her a training session for you." After Hayley snapped her neck, turned Tyler into an alpha-douche and now, slept with Klaus, she was more than happy to teach her who was really queen-bee around here.

As much as Klaus was happy to see Caroline jealous of his little tryst with the wolf-girl, he was also disappointed in himself for upsetting and angering her. He would have much preferred waking up to see his blonde beauty beside him but he had far too much sexual frustration within him, from their kiss, last night that he needed to release. And of course the wolf girl was more than easy enough to release it onto.

"Why are you so angry, love?" He wanted to hear her tell him it was jealousy but she wasn't going to give in that easily to him.

"Because after everything she did to help unsire your stupid Hybrid slaves too, you choose to forgive her and sleep with her, where as you plan on killing Tyler instead! It was her who even planted the idea into Tyler's head in the first place and you can forgive her so easily just because she bats her eyelashes at you and spreads her legs for you." Her voice echoed through between the trees.

Although she knew that this wasn't the entire truth to why she was so angry, it was partially why. He drove Tyler away, leaving her defenceless to his charm, but yet he has sex with _her. _Just thinking of them together made her want to be sick.

"Caroline. There is a huge difference between forgiveness and simply, taking advantage of the situation." His words were honest. He planned on tearing out her heart eventually but not before he took his frustrations - with Caroline - out on her.

"You know, I can't even look at you right now. You disgust me. I actually came here to apologise for what I said last night but this just shows me what a jerk you truly are." She hadn't planned on telling him about her apology but the words came out her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Come now, love. You are the one who rejected me after- Wait. So you don't want me to leave?" A glimmer of hope filled his heart and he prayed that she would still want him, even after sleeping with the were-slut.

She could distinctively hear the hope in his voice which made her sigh. Somehow, he could always find a way to get under her skin no matter what he did.

"No. I don't want you to leave. But let me be clear, Klaus. I refuse to take someone's _sloppy seconds. _I'm going to be honest…" She paused for a second, weighing up whether she should actually tell him how she felt.

"…I'm not just angry for the whole Tyler thing. I'm angry that you could just switch from me to someone else so easily. I'm just- I'm scared… that if I allow myself to actually feel for you; that if I give into you, that you will break me." Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper and his heart clenched in his chest as he saw her eyes glisten with tears.

"You were wrong, Klaus, when you said I wanted to stay immortal to be strong… because, I'm really not. Deep down, I know I'm still the same weak, neurotic, control-freak I used to be and I'm scared you'll break me even more than I am already." The tears rolled down her cheeks like a storm. He knew he had hurt her, but he never realised how much he really had hurt her. He wished she could see herself the way that he saw her, as the beautiful, strong woman she is.

He stepped closer towards her and brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he caressed her cheek. Seeing her like this only made him want to torture himself for causing her pain.

"I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I wish nothing more than for you to be happy. You're wrong, Caroline. You are far from weak. You are beautiful, strong and full of light. You bring happiness to everyone around you... you've brought happiness to me. You've filled the void that has been inside me for a thousand years. You are anything but weak." Her eyes met his and they gazed into each other's for a while before her eyes slipped down to look at his lips. She held her breath as she moved closer to him and instinctively she closed her eyes, feeling only his warm breath on her skin.

Klaus stood still watching her lips inch closer and closer to his own. He wanted close the space between them so badly but he also wanted her to be the one to kiss him. He wanted this to be entirely her and just as he thought that, his wish was granted as he felt her lips brush against his own. The kiss from last night had been passionate and deep just like him but this kiss was different. It was tender and beautiful just like her. His hands entangled within her blonde locks pulling her closer towards him as her arms locked around his neck. The feel of his lips on hers sent a shiver down her spine and somehow she felt complete. They were both lost in each other's arms until she pulled away gently. He opened his eyes to meet hers and saw them watering slightly.

She whispered, "Please don't break me, Klaus."

"I will never break you, Caroline. But you could easily break me." He replied with the same tone as her.

It was in that moment that she realised that she needed him just as much as he needed her. They were both good for each other and could make each other better people. It wasn't just her changing him for the better, but it was also him making her believe in herself. They are one in the same.


End file.
